The LUDWIG User Manual
by JoKer-Neal
Summary: Congratulations! You have just purchased your very own LUDWIG unit. This manual was created to ensure proper handling of your LUDWIG unit and it is advised you read this over carefully. Enjoy!


**The LUDWIG User Manual**

Congratulations! You have just purchased your very own LUDWIG unit. This manual was created to ensure proper handling of your LUDWIG unit and it is advised you read this over carefully.

* * *

**General Information**

Name: Ludwig (also responds to Doitsu and West, inadvertently responds to Kraut and Potato Bastard)

Manufactured: Berlin, Germany

Height: 5'10''

Weight: Medium-Heavy

Age: 20

* * *

**Equipment**

Every LUDWIG unit comes with:

1 Military Uniform

1 Iron Cross

1 Bag of Potatoes

1 Bag of Wurst

1 Gun

* * *

**Unpacking your LUDWIG Unit**

Open your LUDWIG Unit's box and inside you should see your LUDWIG Unit currently inactivated and in sleep mode. To activate your unit you can do one of two things.

1. Cook up some wurst and place near the LUDWIG Unit, preferably in a position where the wurst can be smelled by your unit. Your LUDWIG Unit should immediately respond by waking up and searching for the source of the smell.

2. Yell "HELP! FELICIANO WAS CAPTURED BY THE ENEMY!" This method will most likely induce either the Annoyed or Angry mode. When using this method, make sure to keep all ALLIES brand Units out of reach. If sighted by your LUDWIG unit, permanent damage can potentially be made on the other unit.

* * *

**Settings**

Training Mode (default) – Activated by coming in contact with both a FELICIANO and a KIKU Unit. To switch back to Passive Mode, remove either the FELICIANO or the KIKU Unit.

Passive (default) – When your LUDWIG Unit is feeling normal; the LUDWIG Unit will always return to this mode by default first. If your unit seems a little anti-social than that is perfectly normal during Passive Mode.

Annoyed – Extensive arguing can cause your LUDWIG Unit to switch to this mode. Not to be mistaken with the Angry Mode although repetitive annoyances can induce the Angry Mode. Should be left alone in this mode.

Shy – Can be activated when around a FELICIANO or a GILBERT Unit. Most likely this mode will not last long, but if encouraged your LUDWIG Unit may decide to pursue either of these units.

Friendly – Can switch to this mode when around a FELICIANO Unit or a KIKU Unit. Also can be activated by contact with a GILBERT Unit, but is more likely to switch to Annoyed Mode in this case. RODERICH Units can also activate this mode.

Angry (locked) – If an ALLIES Unit kidnaps a FELICIANO or a KIKU Unit, your LUDWIG unit will activate its Angry Mode. If your LUDWIG Unit tries to leave the house get out of the way and leave it alone. Unit may not come back for a few days. Be patient.

BDSM mode (locked) – Can only be activated if you allow your LUDWIG Unit to watch BDSM movies. If this is so, to activate this mode lock your LUDWIG Unit in a room with a FELICIANO Unit. This is also possible with a GILBERT Unit but cannot be activated with any other unit! Also helps to give your LUDWIG Unit a few beers.

* * *

**Compatibility with Other Units**

FELICIANO – LUDWIG seems to get along best with this unit and contact is encouraged. However, too much contact can lead to activating the Annoyed Mode. Spending time with FELICIANO can also unlock the secret Memory Mode. Contact with any other Unit will snap LUDWIG out of Memory Mode

KIKU – LUDWIG gets along well with Kiku and while alone, cannot enter any mode other than Passive and Friendly. Contact is optional but encouraged if you own a FELICIANO or GILBERT Unit.

GILBERT – Contact should be kept at a minimum for the most part, but if you are willing to deal with Annoyed Mode LUDWIG often then contact is okay. Never let LUDWIG near a GILBERT Unit if LUDWIG is in Angry Mode. The result may not be pretty. If this happens by chance, please contact customer service.

ALLIES UNITS – Contact should be kept at a minimal for all ALLIES Units. Never let LUDWIG near an ALLIES Unit when in Angry Mode. This may lead to undesired results.

RODERICH – Contact is optional. These units are helpful for snapping LUDWIG Units out of Shy or Annoyed Mode.

* * *

**Handling **

LUDWIG Units are capable of caring for themselves for the most part. Do not disturb when in the kitchen unless called for. LUDWIG Units have a "secret" love for baking and discovery of this may lead to your LUDWIG Unit entering a Prolonged Shy Mode. RODERICH Units are capable of dealing with this situation. If this should occur, do not bring in contact with GILBERT Units.

* * *

**FAQs**

Q: I opened my box and got a younger looking LUDWIG! What happened?

A: Oops. We may have accidentally shipped you a HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE Unit. If desired, you may ship it back to exchange for a LUDWIG Unit. However, HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE Units are rare and less abundant so you may choose to keep it. (If you possess a FELICIANO Unit you may want to be careful in this case. Be warned)

Q: My LUDWIG Unit won't talk to my FELICIANO Unit anymore! Why is he being so anti-social?

A: You may have accidentally triggered the Prolonged Shy Mode or the Memory Mode. In either case this means your LUDWIG Unit is doing a lot of thinking about your FELICIANO Unit. Bring in contact with a RODERICH Unit to return to Passive Mode or wait a few days for the mode to subside. If you choose to wait, your LUDWIG Unit may decide to pursue your FELICIANO Unit as a love interest.

Q: My LUDWIG Unit is killing my [insert ALLIES UNIT]! How do I stop him!?

A: Try to cook him some wurst or give him so beer. This should calm him down enough to allow the ALLIES Unit to escape. If LUDWIG Unit continues to proceed with his assault then there may be some internal problems. In this case please call customer service and have him shipped back for repairs.

* * *

Please enjoy your LUDWIG Unit. If you have any other questions please contact us immediately. We are open from 7:15am-11:15pm, 7 days a week.

Please note we are not responsible for any injuries inflicted by your LUDWIG Unit or any other HETALIA Unit. Thank you and have a good day

~HETALIA Units Co.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all liked this! Just another one of my random and sudden urges!


End file.
